The present invention pertains to a method for isolating a polynucleotide of interest that is present in the genome of a mycobacterium strain and/or is expressed by said mycobacterium strain and that is absent or altered in the genome of a different mycobacterium strain and/or is not expressed in said different mycobacterium strain, said method comprising the use of at least one clone belonging to a genomic DNA library of a given mycobacterium strain, said DNA library being cloned in a bacterial artificial chromosome (BAC). The invention concerns also polynucleotides identified by the above method, as well as detection methods for mycobacteria, particularly Mycobacterium tuberculosis, and kits using said polynucleotides as primers or probes. Finally, the invention deals with BAC-based mycobacterium DNA libraries used in the method according to the invention and particularly BAC-based Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Mycobacterium bovis BCG DNA libraries.
Radical measures are required to prevent the grim predictions of the World Health Organisation for the evolution of the global tuberculosis epidemic in the next century becoming a tragic reality. The powerful combination of genomics and bioinformatics is providing a wealth of information about the etiologic agent, Mycobacterium tuberculosis, that will facilitate the conception and development of new therapies. The start point for genome sequencing was the integrated map of the 4.4 Mb circular chromosome of the widely-used, virulent reference strain, M tuberculosis H37Rv and appropriate cosmids were subjected to systematic shotgun sequence analysis at the Sanger Centre.
Cosmid clones (Balasubramanian et al., 1996; Pavelka et al., 1996) have played a crucial role in the M. tuberculosis H37Rv genome sequencing project. However, problems such as under-representation of certain regions of the chromosome, unstable inserts and the relatively small insert size complicated the production of a comprehensive set of canonical cosmids representing the entire genome.